Percy and his little sis the Champion of Olympus
by dumaj95
Summary: This is an AU of the Percy Jackson series but the catch is percy has a sister one year younger than him who is the champion of olympus.
1. The council meeting

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own the Percy Jackson series but I am a huge fan.**

Percy Jackson and his little sis the Champion of Olympus

**An: This is an alternate universe of the series Percy Jackson. Percy has a younger sister that is 1 year younger than him. She is raise by the Elder Olympians to be the Champion of Olympus.**

Chapter 1: The council meeting (Athena Pov)

I started to gather the ancient scrolls that were needed for the council meeting. When I first discovered them the scrolls look like it didn't see the light of day in a millennia. As I made my way out of my temple I couldn't help but think of the dangers of the plan I was about to propose. The elder gods could have a dangerous debate over the very concept of my idea. But what was more important is would they accept it. What my plan offered was the power to control fate and history itself.

I step out of my temple and made my way to the halls of Olympus. The sun shined bright in the sky. The birds were fleeting from tree to tree singing and chirping. It was a pleasant summer afternoon maybe this was a good omen. I walked up the marble stairs and through the halls. There were giant statues of the gods on either side of me settling in large alcoves. There was Zeus raising his lightning bolt, Apollo in his sun chariot, Artemis who was bow ready and on one knee looking for a unseen target, and there was me dress in full battle armor with an owl on my left shoulder and a spear in my right hand with a fierce expression on my face.

As I open the gigantic doors that lead to the throne room everyone turned attentively toward me. All were present Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus.

"I have called you here today to discuss the Great Prophecy." I said when I made my way to the middle of the floor. All of the Olympians leaned in their thrones this was good I had their attention.

"Well I discovered a spell made by Chaos." I said holding up the ancient scrolls so all could see. I continued on saying. "This spell distributed Chaos's powers among his children Gaea, Erebus, Eros, and Tartarus. When I was sure everyone absorbed what I had said I went on. "So far two children of the Big Three have been sired."

Lightning crackled Thunder boomed

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO?" yelled Zeus his eyes brightened with anger. Everyone tensed in their thrones expecting the worth.

I was not even frightened by his anger instead I put on a calm expression. "Calmed down Lord Zeus." I said in a formal tone.

"Only one child has been born and she was mine, and I publicly admitted to what I have done" said Zeus he looked at me in a questioning outrage and asked. "So who is this second child?" asked Zeus in anger.

Poseidon rose slowly "Mines brother." He said

Thunder rumbled across the sky as Zeus jumped out of his seat looking at Poseidon in blind rage. Demeter, Hestia, and Hades watched the two in anticipation.

Hera whispers something in Zeus's ear to calm him down. Zeus slowly lowered himself in his thro ne but was still furious.

"He is a boy named Perseus Jackson." said Poseidon looking at each Olympian individually. He continued saying. "I had hope to keep him a secret to protect him so he won't suffer a terrible fate." He said. Then he turned around and glared at me. "I do not know how my niece knew unless she spied on me." He accused.

I stared back at him my face was emotionless and my eyes were penetrating. "Yes uncle I did spy on you but not without just cause." Poseidon continued glaring at me so I went on. " You see the Great Prophecy tells of two half-bloods of the Elder Olympians making a decision that will either destroy Olympus or bring it into a new age.

"But my dear husband's child was foretold to die." said Hera with a mischievous grin. She of all people was probably the most happiest with this news.

"I know." I said "but if Poseidon re-consummates his relationship with Sally Jackson then the second demigod will be born and would be fully related to Perseus."

"Ok but where does Chaos's spell comes in?" asked Hestia. This was the most essential part of the plan it is also the part that they might not accept.

"Well if I recite the spell and if all of you give your powers to Poseidon willingly then the child will be born with all of your powers." I said

Everyone was silent. They all had thoughtful expressions, and if they refuse what I have offered then all is up to fate. My father and uncles were foolish to try and fight the Great Prophecy. It would be more wise to either let things take their course, or if things were crucial then it would be best to manipulate the prophecy.

"Wait a minute dear niece." Hades sneered. "If I understand you right this demigod will be practically the most powerful hero ever to walk this earth. How do you know the child will not turn on us?" He asked. This was to be expected from Hades. He was always pessimistic.

"That's were Poseidon fatal flaw comes in. If we all take part in training, and raising the child he/she would be loyal to our cause and preservation."I said.

"But if the this demigod will have all our powers won't it have all our flaws as well." asked Zeus

"No father the baby hero would still be Poseidon's child, but with the added boost of your powers." I replied.

"But what of the demigod Perseus what guarantees his loyalty' ask Hera

"Isn't the fact that he will have a long lost sibling that he would love to get to know and a Father on the Olympian council enough?" I asked logically. "You see Perseus has Poseidon's fatal flaw when he finds out he is a demigod and makes friend in Camp Half-blood then he won't be able to help but be loyal to Olympus."I finished.

"I think it's a wonderful plan." said Demeter with enthusiasm. I was little bit caught off guard by her reaction due to the fact that she was quiet throughout the whole meeting. She seemed to have fully accepted and understood the promising effect of my plan.

"Yes, I think its due time that Olympus has another champion." said Zeus. "So is everyone in agreement." He asked. All raised their hands except Poseidon. Everyone turned to him. He was in deep thought, and when he noticed that everyone was waiting for his response he looked at me.

"I will agree to this plan only if Athena gives the child her blessing of wisdom." said Poseidon. I thought it through. This was in fact a very good idea the child could have all the powers of the world but it would need to have wisdom to use them effectively wisely.

"Of course" I said. Maybe just maybe he wasn't such a kelp head after all.

"So when everyone was in agreement I directed them into a circle around Poseidon and to hold hands. I unrolled the ancient scrolls and started to recite the spell. The ancient Greek symbols started to glow a startlingly white, and the Elder Olympians auras flared to life. A fiery orange for Hestia, Blacks as midnight for Hades, green for Demeter, chocolate brown for Hera, sea-green for Poseidon, and a sky blue for Zeus. The colors of their auras flowed like a steady stream and merge with Poseidon's own aura. Once I completed the spell Poseidon's eyes shined with power everyone else's were dulled with exhaustion.

"I will be back so you can reverse the spell Athena." said Poseidon in a deep rumbling voice. Before he left he turned back to me and said.

"Remember to keep the promise you have made." He said warningly. All I could do was nod my head. This was the first (and will be the last)time I was lost for words. Poseidon disappeared into sea mist. My father, his wife, my Aunts and Uncle, and I made our way to the large water basin so we may view Poseidon actions.

**AN: I hope you like the story please review. I want your honest opinion you can also give me some advice at what I can do with the story. **


	2. A champion's birth

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own the Percy Jackson series but I am a huge fan.**

Percy Jackson and his little sis the Champion of Olympus

Chapter 1: A Champion's Birth (Poseidon Pov)

_Hospital: August 18, Nine months later_

I am sitting in the waiting room for Sally to give birth. I remember when she was 5 months pregnant, and I told her the truth. Her eyes began to water and tears drooped down the side of her face. It took me an hour to calm her down, so I could tell her the whole story. I was afraid that she would not go along with the plan, and I would have to manipulate the mist to make her forget what I have told her. But it was foolish to even consider that for she could see right through the mist even though she was a mortal.

She finally agreed to give up the baby only because she knew he/she would be the greatest champion Olympus has ever known. As I wait I watch my now turned 1 year old son play with the present I gave him (a toy trident) because today was his birthday. I couldn't help but feel proud at what he was going to become, a hero. But at the same time I felt regret, for being a hero can also be an unbearable curse. He and his soon to be little brother/sister would both have a part to play in the Great Prophecy. Just the fact that they will have the same birthday says something.

"How are you brother?" asked a deep voice that broke through my thoughts. I looked to see two men. One was dress in a blue pin striped suit with electric blue eyes, and the other in a dark black suit with endless black eyes.

"Zeus, Hades what are you doing here?" I asked startled. It was not very often that we go out of our way to talk to each other.

"Well we had to check on the baby that will become the champion of Olympus." said Zeus in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." I said. "And to see our nephew who will also play a part in the future of Olympus." Hades said darkly. It was just like my brothers to not admit why they were really here.

Percy looked at the two with wide open questioning sea-green eyes. "Perseus these are your uncles Zeus and Hades". I said "U...Uncles?" he asked in confusion.

"Well he's a smart one." said Hades sarcastically. Before I could comment the doors of the delivery room flew open. As the doctor walked toward me he had a huge grin on his face. Seeing his happiness assured me that everything was okay.

"Are you the father?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I replied. He shook my hand extra hard with the same happy smile. "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." He said. My brothers and I were overjoyed at the news."Can I visit Sally and the baby?" I asked

"Yes you can they both seemed to be in perfect health." replied the doctor. I turned and ask my brothers to watch Percy as I go to Sally's hospital room. As I walked in Sally was holding the baby. She looked so happy that it almost made me what to reconsider Athena's plan.

When she saw me come in she said with a joyous expression."I've named her Selene after the moon goddess" I laughed "The name fits she look kind of like the moon goddess." I said. Then a sudden wave of sadness came across her face when she realized why I was here.

"Is it time for you to take her to Olympus?" she asked sadly.

"Yes." I replied hoping and wishing she wouldn't change her decision. If she did I would have to wipe her memory of Selene's birth. Tears started down her cheeks."Promise me that she will be happy on Olympus." she said tearfully.

I knew that the child's existence would be kept secret from the younger Olympians, and she would be raised by my brothers, sisters, and niece mostly. I also knew my wife Amphrite won't let me take her down to Atlantis no more than a few months at a time while I trained her in the ways of the sea.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will do all that I can to make her happy." I said as the lights dimmed in the room and thunder rumbled across the sky. The oath seemed to make Sally a little bit happier. She kissed Selene one last time on the cheek and handed me Selene, and I kissed Sally goodbye on the forehead. I walked out of the room and back to the waiting room. Zeus had drop Percy off at the hospital day-care center. As we peered at the sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket Selene suddenly open her eyes and smiled. When seeing us her eyes changed from sea-green, to electric blue, to dark black before finally settling back on sea-green.

"It would seemed that Athena's plan has worked." said Hades. Zeus and I grunted in agreement.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Life on Olympus

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. But I am a BIG FAN!**

Percy Jackson and his little sis the Champion of Olympus

Chapter 3: Life on Olympus

A young girl with black hair, and sea-green robes was running through the halls of Olympus. Selene ran out of the throne room, passed the statues of the gods, and out the gigantic doors. She stopped at the steps. She got on her tippy toes searching for two of her aunts to share her good news with. When her eyes passed the gardens she spotted the two she was looking for. They were strolling through the garden talking. In uncontrollable excitement she ran toward them saying.

"Untees, Untees, looka tis." She said. Both Demeter and Hestia stop talking and turned around smiling. When Selene got to them Hestia picked her up.

"What is it my beautiful little champion?" she asked smiling. She gave Demeter a knowing wink.

"I lund a new twik u wanna see." She asks with enthusiasm.

"Umm… let me see." said Hestia who was messing with Selene.

"Peas say u wanna see. Peas!" begged Selene ignorant to the fact that Hestia was playing with her.

Demeter laugh so loud it could be heard clear across the garden. When she stop she put on a serious face and said in a stern voice "Stop playing with the poor child Hestia." She then looked at Selene and saw those innocent sea-green eyes and said. "Of course we would like to see your new trick."

"Yes!" Selene said in glee. Hestia put her down on the ground. The two goddesses watch as Selene start to focus on an empty part of the garden. Her eyes turned a dark brown then suddenly vines sprout up and twined together. More and more came up by the second, and continued to twine together. When everything stopped there was a hedge shaped like a giant ball.

"Very impressive you clearly mastered your powers over plants and harvest." said a pleased Demeter.

"Watch I not fineesh." said Selene. As she concentrated again her eyes glowed with bright orange flames and gray smoke wither from the corner of her eyes. She held out her hand and a whip made purely of flames appeared she also seemed not to be burned by it. Selene gripped the whip and walked up toward the large hedge ball. She circled the entire thing slashing and swinging the whip. Everywhere the whip touched a pieced of the hedge burned off and landed on the ground. Hestia was impressed at her ability to stop the fire from spreading through the whole thing. When she was finished the whip dissipated in her hand.

"Ta-da looka at it." said Selene. When both the goddesses gazed up they gasped in amazement. Where the large ball use to be now was replaced by a large hedge sculpture that towered above them. It depicted an older looking Selene with a sword, and shield standing on a cliff.

"Selene that's very impressive." said a female voice far behind them. Selene, Hestia, and Demeter turned to the direction of the voice. It was Athena and Zeus both were staring at the sculpture impressed.

"Unca Zoos and coosin Thena!" said Selene while running into Zeus's arms. Zeus picked her up and gave the little girl a gentle hug

"Hello Selene." said Athena giving Selene a kiss on the forehead. Then she asked in a serious voice. "Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

Selene looked at Athena with her innocent but deep intelligent sea-green eyes. "Yes Lady Athena." She said in perfect Greek with no childish lisp or mispronunciation at all. It took all four Olympians by surprise.

"Do you want to go play with the new baby pegasi?"Zeus asked once he got over his shock.

"Yes let see the flying ponies" replied an over excited Selene. As Zeus and Selene walked in the direction of the stables Athena made her way toward Hestia and Demeter.

"Take a walk with me." she asked both of them. As they strolled around they admired the beauty of the garden, Athena asked "How is Selene's training powers going?"

"She has absolute perfect control over fire, plants, and harvest as you could have seen" replied Demeter proudly.

"And she has equal prowess over water" said Hestia and continued saying. "Zeus and Hades are now starting her lessons over Air, lightning, and death.

"Good very good she is progressing at a steady rate" said Athena then turned around and asked. "When was the last time Selene seen Poseidon?"

Hestia thought for a while. "Umm… About two or three days ago, he tries to visit and play with her on a regular basis." said Hestia

"He's doing the best he can with Amphrite always in his ear." said Demeter. After a long silence Demeter said. "Well it is time for me to visit my pride and joy Persephone in the Underworld." Before she left she sighed "Who knows what Hades is doing to her." said Demeter. She disappeared in a swirl of wheat.

As they kept walking Athena couldn't help but think about Selene. "What's bothering you Lady Athena?" asked a concerned Hestia. She notice how quiet Athena was, and how she had that thoughtful expression she had when she was figuring out a problem.

"Do you think it was selfish of us to bring Selene into this world, I mean we practically orchestrated her birth so Olympus could be saved and plus we took her away from her mortal parent?" asked Athena thoughtfully.

Hestia looked up at the sky now she too was in deep thought. "We did break multiple Ancient laws so we can raise and train her here on Olympus." She said. After a long pause she said. "But all of us collectively provided Selene with love, and care plus we all love her dearly."

"Yes she seemed to have affected and taught us a lot." said Athena.

6 years later 

"Tell me the story of Perseus and Princess Andromeda again Auntie Hera it is so heroic and romantic." said an 8 year old Selene as Hera braided her hair. Hera laughed; it was joyous like a pleasant spring breeze.

"No child it's almost time for your combat lessons with Athena." said Hera. She loved spending quiet afternoons like this with Selene.

"Ah ok." said Selene who was just a little bit disappointed. "Auntie Hera I been told of all the powers I inherited from all the Elder Olympians, but what abilities did I get from you?" she asked.

"I gave you an unwavering mind and body, so no one or thing can affect you mentally or physically." said Hera and went on to ask. "So since we are on the subject of your power how was your training in the Underworld and Atlantis these last few years?"

"Well Uncle Hades taught me a lot about powers over spirits and death. I now can summon balls of black fire." she continued on saying. "Persephone was a little bit washed up during the fall and winter though I suggested she use a little bit of make-up." said Selene. Hera suppressed the urged to laugh.

"In Atlantis I had fun; father took me to see the different creatures of the sea." She said and then went on saying. "I saw the Cyclops forge and I fully mastered my powers over the sea."

"What about Amphrite and Triton did they treat you with hospitality and respect because if they didn't …"asked Hera in a dangerous tone.

Selene bent her head down as Hera continued braiding her hair. "Amphrite was polite but a little bit cold and distant; Triton was nice but a cocky show off as usual."

Selene jumped up and held her head high with her nose facing the sky and did an imitation of Triton. "I'm the Prince of the Sea and I'm father's one and only heir to Atlantis so bowed down and respect me for I got two tails and fins." said Selene. This time Hera could not stifle her laughter she almost buckled over with laughter. She knew it had to stop it was very unfitting for the Queen of Olympus and Women.

When Hera stopped laughing, Selene sat back on the edge of the fountain so she could continue to braid were she left off. There was a very long quiet pause.

"Auntie can I asked you something?" she asked.

"Sure ask me anything that's on your mind." replied Hera.

"Why did my mom give me away and how come I never seen her?" asked Selene in such a sorrowful tone that it nearly broke Hera's heart.

There was yet another long silence as Hera thought of a way to respond."Your mother faced a difficult decision, she still regrets giving you away but she knew that you and your brother had very important parts to play in the Great Prophecy and living here was best for you" replied Hera.

Oh the Great Prophecy the big reason why I was born in the first place." said Selene sarcastic. Hera knew that she was resentful and to some degree hated the Great Prophecy and what it represented, her destiny.

"I'm sorry that you have to live without your mother but it is for the best right now." said Hera reassuringly.

"I know I just wish that I can at least know what she looked like." said Selene sadly.

"Now I can change." said Hera. She was finish braiding Selene's hair into a plait so she turned toward the fountain."Look at the water." She said. Selene focused on the water that gather together at the bottom of the fountain. Hera touched the water with one finger and a big wave of ripples throughout the pond appeared. When the water became still a Selene could see an image of a women. She had brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to change in the light. She was in what looked to be a café sitting at on stool by at around table. She was smiling and Selene could have sworn when she did sun shone brighter through the window she sat by. The woman was talking to a boy a little older than Selene. He had dark hair and sea-green eyes just like Selene.

This is your mother Sally Jackson and your brother Perseus." said Hera gently. She watched Selene look on in wonder absorbing and holding on to every little detail in the image. Her sea-green eyes started to water, and soon tears made their way down her cheeks when the image disappeared.

"Its ok child you will see them soon enough.' said Hera as she wipe Selene's tears away with her thumbs. Hera then opened her arms and gave Selene a loving hug.

"Thank you Auntie." said Selene when they finished hugging. She took her newly braided plait and put it over her should in imitation of Hera.

"I will honor you by wearing my hair like this." said Selene. Hera smiled because it was sweet.

Out the corner of the goddess and demigoddess eyes light shimmered in by the fountain. They turned to see an Iris message from Athena.

"You are late for your combat lessons." said a stern Athena.

"It was my fault Athena she is on her way to the amphitheater." said Hera. When the Iris message disappeared Hera turned toward Selene.

"You heard Athena run along child." said Hera. Selene gave her a hug goodbye and ran in the direction toward the amphitheater. As Hera watch her go she couldn't help but wonder will Selene be ready to play her part in the Great Prophecy.


	4. My memory gets erased

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson series.**

_**AN: I apologize for not updating soon enough I was on a writer's retreat. Lol. I hope you enjoy reading this latest chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: My memory gets erased.**

"Are you ready" asked Athena

"Of course, but are you ready to get your butt kicked" answered a cocky Selene.

Both goddess and demigoddess were fully equipped with armor and weapons. Athena had a spear gripped in her right hand, and her shield Aegis on her left forearm. Aegis was forged with Medusa's head imprinted in its center which at the mere sight of it struck fear into people's hearts. With the added boost of Athena's excitement and anticipation it increased the power of fear that reverberated from the shield, but it seemed to have no effect on Selene. This was to be expected from a child raised by the gods themselves. But it still unnerved Athena a bit.

As the two circled each looking for an opening to attack, Athena eyed Selene's formidable weapons. She had a great axed almost twice her height (it's a wonder how she could even lift the thing) that was have celestial bronze and half stygian iron that was a gift from Hades. When it was not in use it turned into a ring on her finger that was a mixture of both metals. She also carried a bronze shield the depicted Mount Olympus in the center, and pictures of the Olympians in various forms and positions around the center of the shield, this was a gift from Zeus.

Suddenly Athena saw an opening in Selene's defensive position. She thrust with her spear. Clang! The sound of Selene deflecting her attack with her shield. As Athena got her bearings back Selene swung her axe in a downward arc that was headed for Athena's head. Athena duck and rolled to the left to avoid Selene's attack. Both Athena and Selene backed away. They circle each other once again looking for an opening. After a while Selene charged wielding her axe, Athena raised Aegis to defend herself against the attack. Just as it looked like Selene was going to strike she slide on the floor, and swiped her leg in a sideways arc knocking Athena on her feet. Selene got back up and swung downward at Athena. Seeing the attack Athena rolled to the side causing Selene's axe to get hinged into the marble floor. As Selene struggle to set her weapon free, Athena took this time to catch her breath.

There were not that many battles that pushed Athena to her limits, but this made Athena proud. It showed that she trained her well and that Selene was ready for just about anything. While she was in deep thought Selene managed to unhinge her axe. Selene turned in the direction of Athena and charged. Noticing this Athena quickly got into a defensive position. When Selene swiped her axe Athena interrupted the attack by blocking it with her shield. The Athena hit Selene in the chest with the bottom of her spear. Selene yelled in pain it looked like Athena cracked a few ribs. Selene swung her axe in anger. Athena narrowly missing escaping the attack. Athena winced looking down at her right arm. Golden ichor was falling toward the floor. Seeing Athena wounded Selene saw this opportunity to attack. She jumped in the air and kicked Athena in the chest causing her to fall on the floor. Then she swung her axe downward and then stopped in mid- strike, the blade of the axe dangerously close to Athena's neck.

"Do…you…yield?" panted Selene.

"Yes." said Athena in amazement. Here was an 11 year old demigod who bested the goddess of battle and craft.

As Selene helped Athena to her feet her eyes changed from sea-green to bright orange flames. She first touched Athena's left arm healing her wound then touched her chest healing her ribs.

"It would seem that you have master you combat training" said a pleased Athena as they were taking of their armor. Both Selene's axe and shield glowed the axe turned into a ring, which she put on, while the shield turned into a bronze bracelet.

When they finish taking off their armor Athena said "Let's go tell Zeus the good news."

"Ok lets go." said Selene who was half way at the door.

As they made their way to the throne room they gazed at the sky. There were storm clouds overhead. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed so loudly that Selene was surprised they didn't hear it in the arena.

"Zeus must be in one of his moods again." said Athena. "Somebody must have angered him at the winter solstice meeting"

"Weren't you suppose to be at the meeting today Athena?" ask Selene.

"Yes, but I decided to skip the meeting all the gods do during the meeting is argue anyway" said Athena. "Besides you were more important." She said with a wink.

When they finally made it to the giant doors that led to the throne room Athena suddenly paused.

"Wait Selene." said Athena warningly.

"What's wrong." asked a startled Selene.

"I sense Apollo, Artemis, and Ares presence." She replied.

Selene was curious to see them. She was raised by the Elder Olympians, and kept secret from the others to protect her from those who might pose harm to her. As she peered between the doors she saw the gods and goddess disappear. Apollo in light that was as the bright as the sun, Artemis in a silvery light, and Ares as a hot, dry wind.

"Let's go" said Athena when she was sure there was no one left.

When they walked through the giant halls into the throne room Selene could clearly see that Zeus was greatly angered.

"What's the matter father?" asked Athena in a calm voice.

Lightning crackled so loudly that it almost made Selene deaf, and thunder shook the entire throne room. The ceiling were it usably had constellation now had had thunder clouds and lightning.

"Someone stole my master bolt!"roared Zeus so loudly that Selene could have sworn all of Manhattan could hear it.

"What!" said both Selene and Athena who were both astonish.

"Yes after the winter solstice meeting I found that my master bolt was not on my throne." said Zeus in anger. His whole face was red with fury and his eyes were the brightest Selene had ever seen them.

"Who could have done such a thing?" asked Athena shockingly.

"No one but one of my brothers." said Zeus grudgingly. "Now that I think of it all the signs point to Poseidon."

"But a god cannot steal another god's symbol of power directly." said Selene.

"Yes I would suspect that he got your brother to do it." said Zeus who had clearly thought it all through.

"But Perseus has yet to discover he is a demigod." Athena protested.

"Poseidon could have manipulated the mist to make the boy believe he stole something of lesser value from someone's office in the Empire state building." said Zeus. He got to his feet and yelled." Poseidon come here and admit to what you have done."

A sea breeze blasted through the doors of the throne room. And Poseidon appeared in front of Athena and Selene.

"You called brother" asked Poseidon.

Thunder boomed

"Give me back what is mine!" yelled Zeus. "You stole my master bolt and I want it back"

"I have done no such thing." said Poseidon in outrage.

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed again.

"LIAR!" roared Zeus.

"Don't you dare accuse me." said Poseidon in a warning tone.

Electricity crackled against Zeus's skin, and Poseidon held his hand out and a trident appeared into existence. Both gods were at odds and dangerously close at throwing blows.

"STOP" yelled Selene in frustration. Sometimes it made her very upset to watch both her uncles bicker and fight with her father.

"I don't know who stole your master bolt uncle Zeus." said Selene. "But I know for sure that it was neither my brother nor Dad, I promise to go on a quest to find out who did."

"Very well." said Zeus who relaxed a fraction of a bit. "But if you fail I will have no choice but to declare war with Poseidon and Hades if need be, you have until the summer solstice."

"I will accept my apology by then." said a still angry Poseidon.

Zeus gave Poseidon one more glare before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Poseidon turned toward Selene. "Thank you for defending me"

Selene blushed it wasn't everyday her father thanked her. "No problem"

"Good luck on your quest and know that I love you and will help you where I can." said Poseidon then he disappeared into mist.

Athena looked at Selene. "Someone else is playing a role in this." said Athena thoughtfully. Her eyes seemed to process a million things at once trying to figure something out. Then she snapped out of it and said.

"Before you begin your quest you must go to your brother's school and get him to help you."

"But you said he does not know he is a demigod." said Selene

"Yes I did I must take your memories so you can forget you are a demigod that your scent won't be at its peak that way fewer monsters will find you." She said.

"But I'm going to forget Percy is even my brother." Selene protested.

"Don't worry I will leave the memory of you mother and brother so you can recognize them." Athena said. "I will give you back your memories at the right moment, so are you ready?"

"Yes." answered Selene who was a little bit scared but afraid to admit it.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 5-? will coexist more or less with the Percy Jackson series but with a some major changes to fit Selene in. Also I decided to give Selene an enemy but have not decided on what kind of OC He/she shall be so I want your advice on what OC to make. Should it be a god/goddess or a demigod? And if it is a demigod should he/she be on the side of the Olympians but just hate Selene guts, or should he/ she be Luke Castellan right hand man. Please review.**


End file.
